Thought But Never Done
by Lies of a Silver Tongue
Summary: Boyd's death hit Cora harder than the others thought.


**A/N: Hey all! It's Lies of a Silver tongue here. No, this isn't another story (thank the gods). It's just a short oneshot that I really wanted to write after I got out of the shower. I originally intended for it to be longer, but I thought that this ending was appropriate.**

 **I just thought that Boyd's death was the most upsetting, most saddening, most heartbreaking death on the show. And that's saying a lot, 'cause I loved Allison. But Boyd's last words completely murdered me on the inside. '** _ **The full moon. The feeling. It was worth it.**_ ' **and '** _ **I always wondered what that felt like for one of us. For a werewolf.**_ ' **A bloody massacre happened in my heart. It was bad. Really, really terrible. And my broken heart went out to Cora. (You know that you spend too much time watching a TV show when your heart goes out to a character, lol.) And I just think that the attack on Aiden just wasn't deep enough on Cora's part. Hence, this idea came to mind. Please review, follow, and favorite! Constructive criticism is much appreciated, but flames mean as little as mint does to me. And I hate mint. XD**

 _ **THIS STORY IS UN'BETAED! ALL MISTAKES MADE ARE MY OWN. FEEL FREE TO NOTIFY ME OF ANY ERRORS!**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the** _ **Teen Wolf**_ **franchise and am not trying to make money from writing spinoffs from the series. All rights reserved.**

 **(Also, R.I.P Cecil the lion. What happened to him is sick, cruel, senseless, and unnecessary. I am not in any way against legal hunting with a proper license and a sensible target, but trophy hunting for for the skins and heads is disgusting and revolting. Please, put an end to such a gross act. "When a child kills an animal for fun, we fear mental illness. When an adult with the capacity to reason does it, we call it 'sport'."- Seth MacFarlane)**

* * *

 _"It's okay." Boyd gasped out._

" _No. No, it's-it's not. It's not." Derek panted._

 _"It's okay, Der."_

" _I'm-I'm sorry."_

" _The full moon." Boyd murmured. "The feeling. It was worth it._

" _Did you know it was the lunar eclipse? I always wondered what-" He paused, swallowing. "-what that felt like for one of us. For a werewolf."_

Cora sat, blankly staring at the triskelion slowly streaking down the window. It was raining. Again. Like every other _moment_ after Boyd had died. One week, three days, nine hours, forty-seven minutes, and thirty-one seconds. Thirty-two. Thirty-three. Thirty-four. It was as if the sky itself was crying for the young Beta who passed too young.

She still fought the urge to kill Ethan and Aiden and Kali, just as they had to Boyd. Every single day. They had killed her only friend, after all.

And Derek did nothing about it.

 _Hadn't_ done anything, _isn't_ doing anything, _won't_ do anything. Cora still couldn't believe that she had gotten trapped in a vault (for three months, mind you) just for him. Three months that she would never get back. Three months that changed _everything_. She had had a relatively nice pack back in South America. Moderately large, with kids in eighth grade to adults out of college. They had treated her with respect, partly because of her surname, partly because of her intelligence, and partly because of her ' _I don't give a flying fuck about your problems_ ' attitude. It was genetic.

Boyd never got any chances. He never got the chance to make mistakes, he never got the chance to take the wrong turn, he never got the chance to hop on the wrong bus and get hopelessly lost, to graduate high school, to go to his dream college, to meet 'The One', to pick out the perfect ring, to get down on one knee and proclaim his love, to see his grandkids, to actually be called _Vernon_. He never got the chance to live.

That's what Cora regretted most.

Death was something everyone had to face at a certain point in their lives. Some may cheat it more times than they could count, but in the end, everyone's destiny is dying. And Boyd's death was bound to happen, sooner or later.

But she didn't realize just _how_ soon. Just _how_ soon Boyd was to officially greet eternal sleep, willingly or not.

And he wasn't the first to go too soon. The ones that had gotten into Peter's way, who were destroyed in cold blood. The Kanima's victims, who had all been killed for no good reason. All the human sacrifices, who had know idea about the other world they were living in until they were being murdered because of it. Erica, who only ever wanted to live a good life with her friend.

Cora's emotionless gaze steadily burned brighter with mounting fury, until her light brown eyes were almost a honeyed amber. Not quite her Beta color, but as close as they could be.

The Alphas were lucky. They got to hide their blue eyes with their horrid reds, the color of the blood permanently stained on their hands. They've killed so many, yet they have nothing to show for it. Some wolves, like her brother, had to face the evidence of their deed every time they allowed their wolf to peek out. Granted, the Alphas were probably upset that no one would know about the horrific things they've committed at first glance. And it _sickened_ Cora.

The loft door opened. In one sudden movement, she sprang to her feet. Judging by the scents, it was the entire pack. Derek was at her side the moment he crossed into the room, gripping her slim forearm in his large hand. "Cora." He hissed quietly, so quietly that the rest of the pack couldn't hear. They were all gathered in the lounge area, making small talk all the while sending the young, female Hale wary yet sympathetic glances. "You can't avoid me forever."

"I can avoid you for as long as possible." She retorted. "At least when I do that, I'm doing _something_." The last part was said with a pointed glare at her brother. If looks could kill, he'd be dead a hundred times over, in Heaven with Boyd, or possibly in Hell with Ennis.

"We've been over this." Derek snapped, frowning. "Right now is not the time to go after an entire pack of Alphas blindly. That's a death sentence. I'd rather actually stand a chance."

"Don't you see?" Cora exclaimed. The rest of the pack whipped their heads around at the sudden influx of volume. "Don't you get it? You will _never_ stand a chance! _None_ of us! Not me, not you, not McCall, not the Argents, _no one_. It's either jump off of a plane onto concrete or into the middle of the goddamned Pacific Ocean. You lose either way. Might as well take the quicker way out and choose the pavement."

"Cora, think about it." Lydia tried reasoning. "If we pla-"

"No!" She snarled. "Plan all you fucking want- that won't change the fact that none of us are trained, we only have one Alpha, and _they_ are all trained killers. We're _nothing_ compared to them."

"Don't you remember what mom taught us?" Derek asked quietly. "Always plan before you attack. Hide if it's necessary and think it through."

"The one thing that I remember mom teaching me is that no one ever gets away with _touching_ pack." Cora snarled, mortally offended that he would use Talia to defend his insolent decisions. "The real question:

"Do you?"


End file.
